Deja Vu
by crazysane
Summary: No one ever really forgets, it all stays there, no matter whether you want it to or not. Mel is 14 old genius, but why can't she figure out the reason someone she's never spoken to, looks so familiar.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is the first story I will have written, I honestly don't care if you review, 'cause I don't know how to check yet, but if you really don't like it, then tell me what I could fix. I don't own any of the Twilight people, but I do own Ben and Mel. (Who are way less melodramatic then Edward and Bella)**

***Abby **

_A little girl is walking alone in the country. She knows that she should be getting back to her Aunt, but she has to see what's making such a sad sound. Like someone's dying, but they don't want anyone to know. _

_The girl comes to a clearing in the woods, a man is lying on the ground, his shirt is torn, and he's getting paler by the minute. He's the one making the noise._

_She walks towards him, and see that his skin sparkles in the soft glow of the setting sun. She starts to cry, she doesn't want someone so beautiful to be hurting so bad. _

_Suddenly, the noise stops, the man inhales. Faster than anything, he sits up, when he opens his eye, they're blood red._

_The little girl is frozen with fear and fascination. The man leans towards her and cups her face in hands that icy cold. He frowns when he sees the tear streaks covering her face. _

_Jumping away from her, he looks like he's fighting something. And then he's gone. _

_The little girl goes back her aunt, and never tells anyone what happened to her. _

_It hurts so bad, where was all the fire coming from? The last thing he remembers is the teeth, so white, so perfect, to go with the girl, why would she do this to him. Why did it have to hurt?_

_Slowly, oh so slowly, the pain begins to ebb. And all at once it's gone. _

_This is insane, he thinks. And then he smells something, something so wonderful, so delicious, something that makes his throat ache with thirst. He inhales, and sits up._

_There is a little girl kneeling not far from him. Is this what smelled so good, is this what he's thirsty for? _

_But then he sees the tear streaks, even though she not so close, he see's everything better now. Was she crying over him, for him?_

_Wait, she's all alone, it would be so easy… This voice is new to him. What kind of monster has he become that he could hurt someone, especially someone so small, and helpless. _

_I won't hurt anybody, he decides, I have to get away. And then he's gone. _


	2. Chapter 2

**This might suck, I honestly don't know. If you hate it, review, if you love it review. And if you have ideas, and they are good, review. I don't own any of the twilight characters, but I do love my very own characters Mel and Ben. This story takes place 7 years after Breaking Dawn, so Nessie is in high school. They're in a town I made up called Parkville in Oregon. **

You think stating one school in a new town in the middle of the year is hard, try starting two. That was the pain that Melody Lark was about to face.

Technically, she was an eighth grader, in the eyes of the educational administration however, she was a genius, and along with her regular classes she should also be taking high school courses. And so it was that every other day, she would take the bus to the high school and study with the freshman.

Middle school wasn't all that bad. The teachers were sympathetic, and the kids were great in a small town homey sort if way.

"Are you sure I have to go tomorrow Maria?" asked Mel, as she sat down at the dinner table.

"Yes, you do. And if any of those other kids make fun of you, I will beat them with a rolling pin." She had a thick Spanish accent. And the most beautiful smile, thick wavy black hair framed her face and her skin was tan like leather.

"Thank you Maria, I'll be sure to keep that in mind." They finished dinner in silence and Mel went up to get ready for bed.

After taking a shower, washing her face, and brushing her teeth she made her way into her bedroom and began laying out her clothes for tomorrow, a hooded black shirt and a pair of light colored jeans, and converse.

Sinking into the thick blankets on her bed, she started to hear something. A song, not hers, not Maria's, a song of remembering.

Mel was a very special child. She could hear everyone's music. For her everything and everybody in the whole world, had a song all there own. Just a few notes, but for someone to hear their song, is like, reminding them that they have something to live for.

When the songs compliment each other, you've got true love on your hands. Nothing and no one is stopping that train. But hardly anyone ever finds it, there just isn't enough time.

And not for the first time, Mel drifted to sleep wondering whether she would ever find her compliment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, thank you Lillyannecullen for being the first to review. That was very nice. But I'm just barely getting by here, I'm writing another story at the same time as this one and I'm running out of juice for this. Ideas would be great.**

***Abby**

The hardest part about meeting new people for most of us, is becoming comfortable around them. It's really difficult getting over that initial awkwardness that come with not knowing what makes that person tick.

Mel didn't have this problem. As soon as she met them she could make them love her in 3 seconds, all it took was a few notes. Not that she did that, no the hardest part for her was tuning them out. She had to get the new song out of her head, the more she saw people, the more the song grew into the background.

But at first it was loud, crazy loud, and she had to force it into mute. Good thing she practiced.

The first part of the day went by easy enough. It was at lunch that things started to get weird.

Mel was sitting with three girls who she had had some classes with. They seemed intent on being helpful.

"So, you said you lived in L.A. before you came here?" asked a girl with raven black hair tied into pigtails sitting on her right.

"Yea."

"What on Earth would make your parents want to ship out and move to this dinky place?" asked the redhead Julie across from her.

"I don't have parents." It was out before Mel even knew she had said it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. What… happened?" a blonde girl named Jen asked.

"Um, it was a long time ago. I was just a baby. My mom was an anthropologist and my dad owned this huge company, he went on a dig with mom and left his best friend Maria in charge. They never came back. Maria's been taking care of me ever since. She owns the company now." Mel was used to sharing this story. It sounded more like a plot for a movie than real life. But it was hers.

Ignoring the looks a blatant pity coming from her new friends, Mel turned to look at the rest of the cafeteria. Then they walked in.

Nine kids should not make the impact that they did. Whispers ran around underneath the normal conversation at there arrival. And before Mel could get a word out Julie started, "Those are the Masons and Whitlocks. The tall Indian dude is Jacob Mason, and the little girl hanging off his arm is Renesme Whitlock. Behind those two are Bella Whitlock and Edward Mason. The short spiky girl is Alice Mason and the creepy Nazi looking blonde guy next to her is Jasper Whitlock. Mr. Muscles is Emmet Mason and the supermodel next to him is Rosalie Whitlock. They're all together, well except for Ben." She said nodding her head at the last boy to sit. He was tall, with brown hair and a figure that suggested muscle underneath the lose clothes. With a square face and a pointed chin, he looked amazing.

_They're all beautiful_. Mel though, _In an ether kind of way._ She was staring, not that she cared. The song that they had, it wasn't even a song. It was a symphony, they all fit together perfectly. It was the first time Mel had ever heard something like this, it was overwhelming.

Except for one, there was something missing, some part that wasn't complete. That was when Ben turned around to look her.

His eyes were to color of honey, and they grew wide at the sight of hers. There was something so familiar about him, something so dangerously familiar.

Mel gave the boy a soft smile and got up with her friends, the bell was about to ring.

Mel walked into the English class hopefully, English was her favorite subject, and she was very good at it.

"Ahh, Melody Lark. Are very own songbird." Mel's hopes for an easy a were crushed at the sight of a short balding man in his 40's.

"I hope you don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're younger." His teeth were yellow and his eyes were beady and cruel.

"Then there wouldn't really be a point to my being here, now would there. And I go by Mel." If you can't say anything nice say something sarcastic.

Without waiting for him she took the only empty seat in the room. The one next to Ben.

"Don't worry about Mr. Fisher, he's just doing that because he's spiteful and needs a girlfriend." He smiled at her. And Mel listened.

It was sad, it was filled with pride and loss, with an undertone of hope. It was something that you could listen to forever.

For the rest of the period they talked about the works of J.R. Tolkien, apparently they had just finished reading his books in class and were going to take a test on them next week.

"Tests that you will be expected to take, Ms. Lark, better get reading." Ben was about to say something in protest but Mel stopped him.

"Oh, I just finished reading those last week, but it was my fifth time, so I should be okay."

The rest of the class burst out laughing and Mr. Fisher looked like he was about to explode. Fortunately, the bell picked that moment to ring.

The rest of the day went by without a hitch; she had more classes with Julie and Jen, and all the teachers seemed to like her.

As the final bell rang and she walked out of class, she heard a shout behind her, "Hey Mel!"

Turning, she saw that it was Ben. "Yea?"

"Um, have we met before?"

"I don't, I don't think so. No."

He looked relieved. "Ok, thanks, see you tomorrow."

This was to be the start of a very strange year.

**I changed the last names because they needed to be changed. But if you'll notice I didn't pick totally new and unrealistic names, I gave them old ones. Pretty please with sugar on top review, even flame, I still don't know what that is. You should review to tell me!! **

***Abby**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to clear a few things up, she goes to high school every other day. Mel is 14 and Ben is 16, forever, pretending to be 15. Thank you to all the cool people who reviewed, you guys rock. I don't own any of the Twilight characters. Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, not really supposed to be on the computer right now…**

"How was I supposed to know that she was gonna be at the school!" shouted Ben. He was in the back seat of the SUV with Nessie and Jacob, Bella and Edward were in the front.

"That's not the point, the point is that she might remember you. And she will remember you as a terrifying monster." Edward's voice was strained.

"But she said she didn't."

"She was 7 at the time, it might take a while."

"So we're just gonna pack up and ship out because some girl might remember Ben?" Jacob was voicing the thought on everyone's mind.

"We should wait, if she flips out one day, then we'll leave." Nessie was always the best in situations like these.

Ben leaned towards the window. He thought about the first time he had seen the girl called Mel.

_She was crying, over me. So small, so vulnerable. I couldn't hurt her. She's the reason I am who I am today. She saved my humanity. And she didn't even know it. _

_I ran for days, I couldn't hurt anyone. I was so ashamed, then I ran into Jacob, Jacob as a wolf. He should've killed me right then, and at that point I would've welcomed death. But I said help me. And he did. _

_I met the Cullens, I met Carlisle, and now I'm apart of their family. _

_If it had been anyone else they would've been dead. But because of my gift, I was spared. The ability to make someone do anything I wanted them to. _

Ben and Edward were the only ones who knew about Ben's gift. They figured if the Vultori were to find out… So they kept it from everyone. Just to be safe.

Ben never told anyone to do anything, just suggestions. In life he had been a salesman. Or, he charged people for him to sell things. Same difference.

They pulled into the driveway of an out of the way Victorian mansion. By this point spiraling arches, marble pillars, and various statues had lost their appeal to Ben.

Carlisle was waiting for them as they stepped into the house.

"Are you alright?" His eyes were full of concern for the newest member of his family.

"I'm fine."

"Ben, um, I should tell you something." Edward had a confused look on his face. "Mel's thoughts are… musical."

Everybody was gathered into the front room, and they were all looking at Edward with warily curious expressions.

"She thinks in song, not vocals, but notes. With rhythm and harmony, it's like everything she sees, hears, does, and feels is translated into music."

"You don't think it might have been smarter to mention this before?" Ben asked, frustrated.

"And they call me scatter brained." Mumbled Emmet.

They sat in silence until the sun set. Ben went outside, and no one asked where he was going.

The next morning, Mel was not at school. And everyone was on edge.

"What if she's at home freaking out?"

"What if she had a flashback?"

"Why else would she be freaking out?"

"Guys? GUYS! She's on a special program, she comes here every other day and spends the rest of the time at the middle school." Edward was speaking slowly, and Bella conked him on the back of the head.

"Why wouldn't you say that earlier, could've saved us a bunch of trouble?"

"I just now found out?"

"You're a terrible liar."

Ben watched all of this happen silently. He was worried about tomorrow. He had heard what happened before he joined the family. How Jacob and Nessie had came to be. But would he do what Edward had. It wasn't as if he had some sort of psychotic yearning for Mel's blood. It was just her memory he worried about.

_I'll be there tomorrow. I have to, to see what she thinks about me. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Just wanna know, what is the time conversion from Kansas to the U.K., just wanna know. Anyway I don't own any of the characters from Twilight. Hope you guys enjoy. **

_Why am I so eager to get to school today? _Mel asked herself as she rolled out of bed. She hadn't been eager to go to the middle school, why was it different with high school?

_Ben. _The voice in her head said simply. "I do not like him!" she shouted out loud.

"Yes you do!" Maria called from downstairs. "Now hurry up and get dressed. You don't have all day!" So after a filling meal of breakfast cups, coffee and apples, Mel headed towards school.

It wasn't too far away, and she liked walking. Especially on mornings like this. Just after the rain, just before another storm. Everything smelled fresh and clean, like the whole town had just stepped out of the shower.

Math was her least favorite subject, it was also her first class.

"Hey!" Beth, the girl with the black pigtails called her over, motioning to a desk at her left.

"Mel, I'm so glad you're here today."

"Thanks…"

"You're never gonna believe this, but Ben Whitlock was looking for you yesterday."

"What?" Mel's cheeks were turning bright red.

"Yeah, I mean, he wasn't actually asking for you, but he was looking for you."

"Did you tell him where I was?"

"No! Watch him squirm for a bit. He likes you."

"He doesn't. What do I have that he would like?"

Beth looked her up and down. "Come on, you're really pretty in a… petite sorta way."

Mel had thick cherry brown hair, and tanned skin. She was short, about 5'3", with the clearest green eyes.

"Um… no. Ben wasn't looking for me, and I'm short, not petite." Both girls giggled and turned towards the door.

Then Ben walked past, back pedaled and stuck his head in the door. "Hey birdie, I was looking for you yesterday." And then, giving her an obnoxious sarcastic smile, he walked away.

"Told you." And both girls burst out laughing.

Mel was staring at Ben all through lunch, and he was staring at her. They would pull faces at each other and then turn around before they thought the other noticed. Julie, who was acting like Mel's second mom, had said it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

"Hello, Ms. Lark. I trust you had a fine day at the middle school. Hope you haven't changed your mind." Mr. Fisher grinned at her.

"No, by the way, remind T.J. your nephew that we have a tutoring session after school tomorrow. Wouldn't want him to fail English!" Mel gave the man a bright smile and went to her seat.

"Are you sure that was such a good idea birdie?" asked Ben, fake concern plastered across his face.

"He won't do anything. Shows weakness, this guy is to prideful. And is birdie my nickname now?'

"Yeah, do you like it? I figure 'cause you're last name, and how short you are…" He stood up and smiled down at her.

"You suck."

"Thank you."

That day they were starting projects. They had to do a report on an author who was dead.

"You wanna be my partner?" Mel looked up from her book, Alcatraz vs. the Evil Librarians, to see a pale boy with freckles and glassed standing in front of her.

"Sorry, already taken." Ben said from behind the boy. Without Mel even realizing, he had gotten up and grabbed a copy of the approved authors.

"Yea, I thought we could do-"

"Who said I wanted to be your partner?"

"Um…"

The bell rang. "We'll finish this on Monday! Have a partner in mind if you don't have one already!"

Mel smiled at Ben as she walked out of the classroom, loving the confused expression on his face.

Her next class was PE. They were playing volleyball. Mel stood at the back, she was too short to be much use up front. About halfway through someone on the other side shouted "Heads up!"

Mel was too slow, the ball knocked her backwards and two girls plus the teacher came running towards her.

Batting her eyes to clear them, Mel saw three concerned faces peering down at her.

"Girls, I want you to take Lark to the locker rooms, she's gonna sit out the rest of class."

The two girls grabbed one of Mel's arms each. They had cold hands.

When they were in the room Mel recognized them as Ben's sisters, Alice and Bella.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked.

"The ball hit you pretty hard." Alice added.

"I'm fine."

They talked for a bit after that, about how school was, and about her family. But nothing really important. And it was only after they left that Mel realized something.

_Alice shouted help, before the serve. _

**Bum Bum Bum… Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I know, the last chapter said Alice said help, she said heads up. I didn't mean to, I wasn't really thinking 'cause my brother was screaming at my sister and she was throwing stuff… anyway, I don't own any of the characters from Twilight. You should review. Enjoy.**

Mel hated weekend mornings. She would always try to sleep in, but the latest she could ever manage to wake up was 8:30.

Rolling out of bed, she looked at the clock and sighed, _7:45._

Walking downstairs, she found a note taped to the banister.

_**Morning Mel,**_

_**I had to go down to Seattle today to take care of some business things. If I don't go and yell a bit then no one will be afraid of me like I like. There's food in the fridge, you know how to cook. Oh, and a boy stopped by today very early. He said you should call him, the numbers on the back. **_

_**Love, Maria. **_

_Could she mean Ben, and why is he coming to my house so early? _Mel thought as she walked into the kitchen. She pulled out bread, eggs, butter, two coffee cups, a fork, a knife, a plate, a skillet, and a spatula. Then she made herself an egg sandwich, some coffee, and she cut up some apples and grapes.

She walked into the living room to watch cartoons and eat. She had about 5 min. before anything worth watching came on, so she grabbed the phone and the note, and dialed the number on the back.

Three rings later…

"Yello?"

"Ben?"

"Mel, I'm so glad you called." He made his voice sound deeper. "I have taken that which you hold most dear, meet me behind that greasy diner downtown at 11:30. There you will meet my demands, or pay the pay the price."

"What did you take?"

"A stuffed animal."

"Which one?"

"The black dog with the purple eyes."

"YOU TOOK PUJO!!!" Mel shrieked. "So help me scale, I swear if you don't give me that dog I will-" He hung up before she could finish.

Ben didn't know, he couldn't have. She ran upstairs, pulled on her converse, sneakers, and t-shirt. Then she ran out into the backyard, hopped the fence, and headed into the woods.

The only reason she knew where he lived was because she saw the address on his planner. Pushing her way through the shrubs, she tried really hard not to blame him. He didn't know about her family, he didn't know about what happened.

Mel came up to the driveway and passed onto the cement. All she had to do was go up, explain about the dog, and go home.

As she started up to the porch she could hear people yelling in the garage.

"That does not go there!"

"Yes it does!"

"I have wayyyy more experience then you!"

"Doesn't count if cars weren't invented." Then Mel heard a sharp _Thwack _like someone just got slapped.

She jogged over to the garage to see a blonde girl wearing overalls covered in grease glaring at a tall tan boy not wearing a shirt, but equally coated.

"Um, are you Rosalie and Jacob?"

"Yeah." Said the girl. She really was very pretty.

"Looking for someone?" asked Jacob. He was really intimidating, and Mel found herself shrinking away from him.

Their songs, didn't go together at all. Where Rose's was soft, flowing, proud and independent, Jacob's was rebellious, strong, and wild.

"Hello, hello?" Jacob was waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh, what? Sorry! I guess I just kinda spaced out there for a second."

"So, is there someone you're looking for?"

"Yeah, Ben." They both looked at each other.

"Déjà vu…" whispered Rose.

Mel didn't have time to figure out what that meant. All of a sudden, a familiar voice shouted, "DUCK!" and Mel, fell backwards just in time to see a jet of water fly over her head and land smack in the middle of Jacobs face.

She turned around and saw that the big brother, Emmet, was hiding a water pistol behind his back.

"I am going to…"

"Oh, not in front of company Jacob." Emmet came to stand behind her, offering a pair of hands. She grabbed them, and he practically launched her off the ground.

This guy was playful, active, fun, but also strong, loving, and protective. He was someone you could trust.

"Me, Ed, and Jazz started a water war. You wanna join?" The question was directed at Jake.

"Come on, it'll be fun." The voice was new. It came from a boy at the front of the garage, he had tousled bronze hair and a crooked smile. Looking at him, he kind of gave me the creeps, like he new what I was thinking. His music was classical, something that had been played. Soft, threatening, lethal, and somehow mournful. Kind of like the theme music to jaws.

There was another boy standing next to him, he had wild eyes. And for the first time, Mel didn't want to here the song. It was filled with pain, barely sealed wounds that would hurt him forever, it was chaos, a mix of so many different things. It nearly brought tears to her eyes. She looked at the boy, and he smiled at her. She felt better almost immediately.

"Sure." Jacob jogged around her and outside, the rest of the boys following.

Rose smiled at Mel, "If you value your clothes, then we had better get inside."

She turned and Mel followed her through a white doorway and into a massive kitchen. Everything sparkled with chrome. Very modern designs. Through the kitchen you could see most of the first floor, the house was absolutely beautiful.

"Ben's room is upstairs, second on the left."

Mel, nodded and walked to a black spiral staircase in the middle of the living room. As she walked she thought about the kitchen, _Either they're immaculate people, or they don't cook very often. _

Finally she reached the second floor, everything here felt antique and beautiful. And then she breathed in. The scent of fading leather and yellowing pages swept through her. Without thinking Mel walked in through the nearest room.

It was filled with books. New, old, battered, broken. There was so much there. She picked up a leather bound volume that must have been at least a hundred years old.

_English Folklore, _Mel opened the book and eagerly began scanning the pages, she didn't even realize when someone came in the room behind her.

"Enjoying?" The voice was soft and kind, but it still startled Mel. She looked up into the face of a young man with blonde hair and a faint English accent. His song was wise, deep, and moving. You could tell him anything, and Mel knew that he would understand.

"I like to read."

"I noticed. I'm Carlisle."

"The doctor?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, I was actually looking for Ben's room, I got sidetracked."

"That's all right, he's just down the hall."

Mel turned and walked out of the room, trying to keep her cheeks from going bright red. Why was everyone in this house so… normal? It was driving her crazy.

She got to the door to Ben's room. Opening the door, she walked into a dimly lit space. Squeezing her eyes for a second so that they would adjust, Mel whispered, "Ben, we need to talk."

"Okay, you're totally ruining the whole thing." The lights flicked back on and Mel turned to see him standing a few feet away from her.

"Couldn't wait so long to see me huh?"

"No, I need the-"

"You'll get the doll back when you agree to my demands."

"No Ben, the doll-"

"You haven't even given me a chance to-"

"Ben!" Tears were pricking at the corner of Mel's eyes. Ben walked slowly towards her, he laid a hand on her shoulder and Mel didn't even care that it was colder than ice.

"What is it birdie?"

"I tell people it happened when I was a baby so that they don't freak out, and make it worse."

"What happened?"

"My parents, they didn't die when I was just a baby, they died last year. They were going on a dig, the plane crashed before they even got there. They gave me that dog just before they left. And they promised that as long as I had it, they would be with me…" she started crying then. Not the huge body shaking sobs, but quiet ones. Tears streaming down her face.

"I had no idea, Mel…" He didn't care anymore, he grabbed her and held her close. And Mel couldn't even wonder how it was possible to feel so sad, and so happy at the same time.

"Here," Ben handed her the dog, and she pulled it close to her. "I just wanted you to be my partner for the stupid project."

"It's fine." She sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Just never do it again." With that, she turned on her heel, and walked out of the room.

**Yeah! She met the family, well most of them anyone. But they do have a huge family and it takes more than one chapter. I would really love it if you guys would review. It would make me very happy. Plus, I can't update until I know what's going to happen in the next chapter. Which I don't. This isn't one of those stupid, if you don't review you don't get to read the next chapter that I've totally already written situations. This is a I really don't know what's going to happen next and I could really use a story prompt, situation. Thank you!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that this took a bit to get up, just needed some inspiration. Thank you Ellevamp, for the water fight idea, I'm gonna have fun with this one. And thank you ILoveReadingAndWriting for being very encouraging and helpful. You both are very awesome, and you guys should read their fics. I don't own any of the Twilight people. **

***Abby**

Mel said goodbye to Carlise and Rose, then walked out of the front door of the house. Only to be soaked to the skin.

"Oh, uh…" Emmet was standing there looking at the other boy lying on the ground at Mel's feet.

"I am so sorry." Without saying a word Mel walked around to the back of the house. The boys stared after her for a minute, then went back to their game.

"Oh Boys!" Mel called, she held up a bright green water hose and pointed it at Emmet, then she let go of the knot she had been holding.

Water streamed from the nozzle and coated Emmet, then she turned her weapon on Edward, Jasper, and Jacob. Finally, she through down the hose, ran around back to shut off the spigot, and began walking home.

()()()()()()()

Ben watched all this from his window. He smiled, and his cell phone started to ring.

"Yello?"

"Ben, it's me Alice."

"What's up?"

"Are the boys soaked yet?"

"Yeah."

"I can see why you like that girl."

"I don't-"

"Don't give me that. Seriously though, this had better not turn out to be a bad case of Déjà vu." And she hung up.

_Do I like her? _No, I can't. She's human, I'm a vampire, and the chances of this family getting away with something like that again are way, way to bad. Besides, she's just a friend. Just like all the others, and when we're gone, she'll get on with her life, and I'll get on with mine.

Ben knew everything that had happened with Bella and Edward. And frankly, he thought that whole thing sounded like a very melodramatic soap opera. He understood the whole, need to protect thing, but he didn't get why Edward had left her. And everyone knows how good those two are at explain there actions.

But this situation was not going to turn out like that. They were friends and that was all, they would never be anything more, nor did they want to be. At least, he was pretty sure she didn't.

Mel was the whole reason for the person that he was today, and part of him was afraid that if she was back then he would change again. Maybe revert would be a better word.

He loved this life, and he loved everyone in it, and he didn't want to ruin it because he just had to find out what made this girl tick.

Gosh! He was such an idiot, why did he have to take that stupid doll. Couldn't he have taken something else. Of course not, that was the first thing he saw when he went into her room. He was surprised that Maria had even let him go up there. Maybe he just had one of those faces…

This wasn't going anywhere.

Ben was so tired of just sitting and doing nothing. It was almost 2:00 o'clock in the morning and there was absolutely nothing for him to do. So he left the house.

At first he thought that he should go hunting. That would be productive. But he had just gone the day before, and now that seemed like gorging himself.

So he wandered aimlessly around the forest surrounding the small town of Parkville. And he came to a house. Without even knowing it, Ben had found Mel's house.

"Since I'm here…" he remembered all the gooey romantic stories Bella had told him about Edward watching her while she slept. About how she would talk, and that was sorta how they got together in the first place.

Not that Ben wanted them to be together. He scaled the wall up to her bedroom. He knew it was hers because of her scent. She smelled like the air on a cold snowy day. Refreshing, and soft.

He climbed through her open window, and made his way towards her bed, or the mattress on the floor.

Sitting with his back against the wall, he listened, her breathing was even, but her heart was beating a bit fast. Must've been dreaming.

She turned towards him, and sighed. He bent to look at her face.

Then she opened her eyes. "What the heck are you doing here?"

**This chapter probably isn't so good. I'm sorry if you guys think so. Anyway, I would love reviews. **


	8. Chapter 8

**This will probably be the last thing that I have time to get up this weekend, at least until Sunday. I'm going to be lots of different places. Anyway, enjoy, and review! **

***Abby**

_She's awake? _

_What's he doing here? _

"What are you doing here!?" Mel whispers. She sits up quickly and pulls the lamp cord above her. Filling the space between them with hazy golden light.

"Um… not spying on you?"

"That's funny, considering the fact that you're in my room at 2:30 in the morning! Now tell me why you're here or I'll scream!"

"It's not like there's anyone here to hear you."

_How did he know? _Maria had called and said that she would be in Seattle for a bit longer, she wouldn't be home until late the next day.

"She told me this morning." Ben looked at her. "I'm sorry if I freaked you out, she told me she might be gone and if that were the case then I had better watch out for you."

"What makes you think I need someone watching out for me?"

"Come on birdie."

"So you think that breaking into my house and watching me sleep is a good way of watching out for me? What about you, don't you need sleep?"

He flashed her that same obnoxious smile, "I'm a night owl."

"Yeah, right."

They sat for a bit in silence.

Then Ben started, "So you're parents…"

"My mom was great, just about the most brilliant woman on the planet. Dad loved her so much. They were perfect for each other, they didn't even no how well they fit. They're the only reason I knew about compliments…"

"What?"

"Nothing, I just got carried away." How could she have let something like that slip, and why was she telling him these things? Was it because of the night, or was there something more…

"If you want me to go-"

"No, um, no. I just… I'll be okay if you're here, same as if you're not. And I heard some stories about some crazy animals in the woods around here so, I wouldn't want you to get devoured or anything."

Sighing, he cupped her face in his hands. His hands were hands were so cold, and in the pale light of the full moon, shining through the window, they seemed to glitter…

_Déjà vu. _

They went downstairs and watched a movie on paperview, something about giant robots.

About and hour later, Mel was asleep leaning on Ben's shoulder. He smiled down at her small form.

That night, Mel dreamed of a man with blood red eyes, and glowing skin…

**Sorry, you guys'll have to wait a bit for the next installment. I'll be gone all this weekend. Anyway, I hope you liked it, review please!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**She isn't actually gonna remember for a while yet, and when she finally does you guys are gonna hate me… That was foreshadowing. Anyway, I don't own any of the people in Twilight, (and I wish I didn't own stupid Mr. Fisher). Read, enjoy, and review! **

Mel loved being cold. It made everything clearer, and brought the mind into focus. She was cold when she had gone to sleep that night. But now she wasn't.

Mel opened her eyes to find herself on the downstairs couch. _What am I doing-oh, Ben. _

She could here him moving around in the kitchen, was he cooking? Then the smoke alarm went off.

Sighing and throwing off the covers I ran into the kitchen, eggs were burning on the stove, bacon was burning in the oven, and toast was burning in the microwave. Ben was on the phone.

"Esme I already tried that! No! Why wouldn't I pour copious amounts of cooking oil over the bacon before putting it in the oven at 550 degrees?"

I grabbed an oven mitt, and pulled the bacon from the oven before the house burst into flames.

Then, taking the sprayer from its dock on the sink, I turned the water on high and sprayed down everything smoking. Including Ben.

"Never, try to cook again." Mel didn't know it, but she said this at the same time as Esme on the phone.

"Let's just, go out for breakfast." Mel noticed that he was wearing different clothes, but she didn't say anything. Instead she jogged upstairs and changed into jeans, a t-shirt, and her half-jacket.

Ben was waiting at the foot of the stairs, he looked really happy, for someone who had just destroyed half the things in the refrigerator.

Five minutes later, they were in the car. "Where do you want to go?"

"Village Inn." So they drove there. Beth and Julie were also there.

"Crap." Mel ducked behind Ben, as they were taken to their table.

"What is it?"

"Beth and Julie, they're gonna blow this whole thing outta proportion." Ben smiled down at Mel and walked right over to their table.

"Hey girls," pulling out from behind him, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Mel, and I are just going out for breakfast. I stayed the night at her house last night. We stayed up late and watched movies, birdie over here even fell asleep on my shoulder."

Beth and Julie were staring at the two of them with their mouths open wide.

_What the heck? _Mel figured. She kissed the palm of her hand and patted Ben's lips, even he looked surprised at that one. Then she skipped over the bright red waiter who took her to a table.

"What was that?" Ben asked as he joined Mel.

"That was me, selling your lie."

"It wasn't a lie!"

"It was telling the truth in a lyish way!"

She put up her menu and glared at him over the top. Ben started laughing.

Mel ordered the turkey bacon sandwich with fries and a coke. Ben didn't order anything.

"Aren't you gonna eat?"

"I had cereal before you woke up."

"You're gonna make me feel all weird, watching me eat."

"That's 'cause your insecure."

"Do you have a degree in psychology? 'Cause if the answer is no, then you can't talk."

"No, but I did study with Plato and Aristotle."

"Yeah, 'cause you've been alive that long."

"It's called moisturizer, you should try it sometime."

Mel glared at him while trying not to smile, she knew that Beth and Julie were watching, and she also knew that they wouldn't tell anyone until they heard the full story from her. She ate and joked with Ben, they were being stupid and silly. It's not easy to find someone you can be that way with.

"Mel, last night you said something about 'compliments', in the musical sense right? I was wondering where you got the term." He looked serious now.

_It can't hurt, I'll just leave out the bit about me and the songs._

"It's like, when you find the person you're meant to be with, the two of you fit together perfectly, like musical compliments. That's all."

"So then, people are like tunes?"

"Yeah… I guess you could say that."

"I wonder, if it was really like that, if there were people who could hear the songs. And are there songs for like, everything, like emotions and plants and animals, or is it just people?"

"How would I know?"

"Mel, you didn't freak out last night, you knew I was coming, and that just doesn't happen because I sneak up on people like all the time, no one ever sees me. So the only answer is, you could hear me. Which I would believe if it weren't for the fact that the window I came in through was already open and you were on the other side of your _carpeted _room. Unless you were hearing me in a different sense…"

Without waiting to hear what else he had to say, Mel stood up and walked quickly out of the restaurant. Ben followed her, but got held up because he had to pay.

She was halfway down the street when he caught up to her.

"Mel! Mel, come on get in the car."

"No! Why don't you go question someone else?"

"I just wanted to know-"

"So you could tell the world, so you could ruin my life?!"

He stopped following her in the car. A second later, she felt strong arms spin her around and lift her up. She was staring straight at Ben.

"Look, I didn't ask so I could hurt you. I asked so I could know what makes you tick. I would never, ever, do anything to hurt you." He sounded more serious then Mel had ever heard him. And Mel, just then tried harder than she ever had before to listen, and for the first time since they had met, she realized that she couldn't here his song.

He set her back down and they walked to the car.

"So… what do I sound like?"

"I can't hear you."

"Really? Why?"

"If I knew that, I would probably be able to hear you."

"So… about compliments…"

"People don't change at the same rate, physically or mentally. You have to change before your songs can match the way that they're supposed to. It takes so long, most don't ever have the chance…"

"That's really depressing."

"Your family fits, everyone fits. Your dad is some kind of match maker."

"Yeah… " They drove the rest of the way in silence.

When they pulled up the Mel's house, Ben grabbed her arm before she got out.

"Mel, I'm sorry if you think I'm gonna turn on you or something, but if you ever need anything…"

"Then I'll pretend I don't and wait for you to show up and help me." She got out the car, and as a second thought, turned around, kissed her palm, and patted Ben's lips.

Then, leaving him stunned, she walked into her house.

**Ah, love is in the air. But will it be spoiled by lost memories? Find out on the next installment of Déjà vu!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This story should be finished in a few more chapters, so those of you who are just reading this to be polite won't have to suffer much longer. And I know that I kinda have a problem with switching between omniscient and first person but I'm working on it, so bear with me. I don't own any of the Twilight people, but I do own Mel and Ben, who I am very proud of. **

After waiting to make sure that Mel made it into the house okay, Ben drove back to his house, digesting all that she had said to him.

_Well, now I know why Edward can't read her mind in the conventional sense. Her mind translates everything she sees, does, and hears into music. I wonder what she would be like if she were changed… _

He shook those thoughts out of his head, she was a friend, nothing more, and there was no reason at all to even contemplate changing her.

Mel had said that people had to change a certain amount before they were ready to meet their compliments. Sometimes it was tedious being around people in love. They did their best to make sure he didn't feel like an 11th wheel, but that just made them seem annoying. Would he ever find someone like that, would he ever find a match to his own peculiar tune?

When he got home, Esme was waiting for him.

"Did you burn down that girl's kitchen?!" She had her hands on her hips.

"Um… not really."

"Not really? That's the best you can come up with? Did you at least help her clean up?"

"Um… yeah?"

"Smooth." Emmet mumbled as he walked down the stairs.

"Shut up."

Ben walked into the living room where Alice and Bella were sitting on the couch braiding Renesmee's hair.

"So, I heard about your slumber party." Jacob walked in behind him, "How did it go?"

"Fine, we just watched movies."

"Nothing more?"

"I will rip the fur from your bones dog."

"Hey! No death threats while I'm in the room." Nessie stood up and pulled Jacob up the stairs.

Alice looked thoughtfully at him.

"I'm sorry, I know that this is a crazy time for you, we'll be nicer." Then she followed Nessie and Jake up the stairs.

Bella was looking at Ben with the strangest expression.

"When I was human, I remember being so confused about Edward. I knew I loved him, but I didn't know what to think about him."

"You think Mel feels the same?"

"Mel is al lot younger, and a lot smarter than I was when I met this family. She's got a good head on her shoulders."

Later they all got together in the dining room. And Ben told them what he had found out about Mel.

"So, let me get this straight. When she looks at people, she hears music, like different for every person?"

"Yeah, she says we all fit together, like our own little symphony."

Edward smiled. "I might have to get that music from her."

"NO!" Ben shouted, they all looked at him, stunned.

"I mean, you can't, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, and I just told ten other people. I feel bad enough as it is."

"Ben, I'm sure if Mel knew the situation, then she would understand, besides, she won't ever know."

"That doesn't stop me from feeling like a terrible person, vampire, whatever."

"Wait, if Mel hears this music, and everything has it's own music, does that mean that every vampire will have some part of their song in common?"

"I don't know, she didn't say anything about it." _She barely said anything at all._

"What does your song sound like?" Rose spoke up.

"She can't hear mine."

They all stared at Ben, and each of them was thinking the same thing.

_Déjà vu. _

()()()()()()()()()

'_**If you don't talk about something, will it go away? If there's a memory that no one else ever heard about, then will it fade into the nether regions of your mind? And how do we recall these memories, when we finally wish to speak? Is their a trick, a technique? Or do we need a trigger, something so familiarly mundane that the memories are forced from dormancy, and into the conscious mind…' **_Mel was putting the final touches on her middle school English assignment. It was a bit over the top, but whatever.

The assignment was due on Thursday, she had gotten it that morning, but she wanted to be able to work on anything she might have to do from the high school.

_High school._ She would have to see Ben tomorrow. What would she say? How could she even say anything?

He knew something about her that no one else did, how do you talk to someone after that? Would he say anything about it? He probably told his family.

_I just won't say anything about, I'll pretend like it never happened and we'll all live… reasonably content lives. _

_I hope. _

()()()()()()()()()()

"Hey."

"Hey." Mel said this without looking up, she knew who it was. Why on Earth he was talking to her a lunch was a mystery though.

"I thought that you and I could sit together today." Ben looked down at her and sighed, taking the book from her hands, he walked slowly to another table at the far side of the cafeteria.

Mel got up and followed him.

"Can I have that back please?" She asked.

"Only if you sit down." He pulled out a chair.

She meant to sit, but he shoved it back under the table.

"Get something to eat first."

Sighing, she got in the lunch line. Five minutes later she came back to the table with pizza, grapes, wild cherry pepsi, and fries.

She grabbed the chair and sat down.

"Can I have my book back now?"

"Are you okay?" The question caught her off guard.

"What'd you mean?"

"I mean, are you okay? You haven't said anything all day, you look so tired."

"Why does that bother you?"

"Why wouldn't it? If you haven't noticed, you're my friend. I don't like it, when bad things happen to my friends."

"Are you sure I'm not just some charity case? You and your family keep to yourselves, you did that before I came here anyways. Why am I different?" Oh no, she hadn't meant to say that. And Ben looked so hurt.

"People say, that you shouldn't make exceptions. But everyone does, it's impossible not to. We treat people and things the way we want to be treated, with regard to the way that they treat us. You're my exception Mel, I'm sorry if you feel otherwise."

"About Sunday-"

"I know, I don't plan on telling anybody about you particular style of music. Just tell me one thing, what's your song?"

Mel blushed. It was so silly, it didn't make any sense at all.

"Have you ever heard a song that you just love, that makes you stop, and the second you hear it you know all the words?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Lot's of people's songs have already been made into music, that's why the songs with the more complicated rhythms are more popular, they have more room for more notes, and therefore, more people. I never learned to play an instrument, so I couldn't play you my song."

"Has it already been written, what's the name of the song, what measure?"

"It's the Zelda song."

"What?" Ben was trying really hard not to laugh.

"The song, Zelda's lullaby, from the video game. That's my song."

"Okay , you should eat, I'm gonna go somewhere, and lmao." He stumbled off, leaving Mel embarrassed, but happier than she'd been before.

It's funny how things change, the rest of the week went by without incident, Thursday was going to change everything.

**Yeah, this story only had two more chapters in it. Don't worry, they're gonna be really well written chapters, you just might not like what happens in them… **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I've had a severe bout of writer's block. I know what's going to happen, I just don't know how to say it. Anyway, I don't own any of the Twilight people, but I do own Ben and Mel, I hope you guys enjoy. I'm listening to Gotta Be Somebody by Nickleback, it always manages to make me feel happy and sad at the same time. **

Mel walked into the cafeteria with a big smile on her face. The whole week had been great. She got in line and felt somebody put their elbow on the top of her head.

"What's up birdie? What's got you chirpin'?" she looked up to see Ben staring down at her.

"Puns get old after a day, so stop."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Can't I just be happy?"

"Sure, but you usually need a reason."

Mel thought about that, she got her food and went with him to the table they had been sitting at that week.

"Maybe I'm just happy that we get tomorrow off."

"A three day weekend makes you this ecstatic; I'd love to see you during the summer."

"There's something in the air, something big is about to happen. I want to see what it is." She stared down as she said this, it was still weird talking to him about the stuff that went on in her head. But he always managed to understand.

"Hmm, something about to happen." Then it happened.

A wad of mashed potatoes flew across the room; they would've hit her smack in the face if Ben hadn't yanked her into him. With unnaturally quick reflexes.

"This is a bit awkward." She said into his chest. Mel felt his body shake as he laughed. She pulled back and looked up at him. Ben cupped her face in his hands, such a familiar sensation…

"Look out!" Food was flying now, and Ben's older brother came over. He scooped me up and Ben followed him as he ran to the Whitlock's usual table.

"Okay, you should put me down now." Mel said, so Emmet dropped her. Then the three of them slid underneath the table.

"Okay people, we are in a war. Mel, Bella, Alice, Nessie, and Rose, I want you guys to stay here and defend the fort, no one gets past us without getting a face full of potatoes. Guys, you're with me on the front line." Jasper said, Mel could see a hundred battle scenarios flicking behind his eyes.

"I'm not staying back here." Mel was indignant, she could take care of herself and there was way to much fun to be had.

"It's gonna get messy out there, I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I'm small, I'm fast, and no one could even imagine me having a part in any of this." Jasper looked conflicted.

"Fine, but you are glued to Ben, got it?"

"Yes sir."

"All right. MOVE OUT!"

We slid out from underneath the table. Ben and Mel headed to the lunch line.

"Jasper gets really into this war stuff, huh?"

"You don't even know the half of it."

Mel decided it wouldn't be a good idea to cross Jasper.

They spent the next ten minutes dodging rolls, pizza, potatoes, chicken, milk, and water.

"Ben, I don't know how much more of this I can take." Mel was panting, her face was splattered with ketchup, and she was thankful of the black that she had decided to wear that day.

"Come on birdie, faculty intervention shouldn't be too far away." Then Ben got hit smack in the face with slice of pizza.

He fell backwards and lay on the floor. Mel came to kneel next to him.

"Ben?" she was nearly crying it was so funny. Ben moaned once, took a deep breath, and sat up.

_I've seen this before._ Just before she could put the pieces together…

"EVERYBODY, STAND UP NOW!!" The food fight was over.

()()()()()()()()

Mel sat in her bed, thinking of all the extra work she was going to have on Tuesday. She stood up to turn off her light. Then collapsed on her bed in the darkness.

_It was so funny when Ben got hit by the pizza… _Mel gasped and sat up.

"I remember."


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the last chapter for this story. I hope you enjoy.**

Mel remembered. She remembered the crying, the fear, the fascination. The wanting to help so bad, but knowing there was no way.

She also remembered that the first day she had seen him, was the day that she could first hear the songs.

They had Friday off, and Ben had told her he would be gone that day. But they were supposed to get together on Saturday. How do you tell someone that you remember them from 7 years ago exactly the same as they are today? At least she had some time before they would meet.

Mel wandered around the house for a bit. Maria wasn't at home. So she decided to clean up to surprise her.

Mel put on some rubber gloves, got out the vacuum, a dust rag, the Windex, and Pledge.

She turned on the radio, her Taylor Swift CD was.

The first song, was Our Song. So she changed.

The second song, was Love Story. So she took out the CD, and put in Panic at the Disco.

That night, they had McDonalds that Maria had picked up.

"Hey Maria?"

"Yes…"

"What if you found something out about someone, who you really liked, and the something was bad. Something that might change the entire dynamic of your relationship?"

"What did you find out about Ben?" Mel turned bright red.

"Nothing! We're talking purely theoretically."

"Fine. It depends, did you find out something that might be part of something bigger?"

"Theoretically, yes."

"Then I would have to decide whether I wanted him to be honest with me, whether I was ready for him to be honest with me." She stood up, kissed Mel on the top of the head, and walked into her room.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Where exactly are we going?" Ben pulled onto a dirt road. Mel could see the trees in the distance, she knew it was a dead end.

"Somewhere nice. Why do you need to know? It's not like I've ever put you in danger before."

"Yeah, 'cause driving cliff side a hundred miles over the speed limit over sharp turns isn't dangerous at all."

"If I recall, you were telling me to go faster."

"That's not the point." The car stopped.

"We'll have to walk a bit before we can get to where we need to be."

"That's fine, it's a nice day."

He looked at Mel funny. "It's supposed to rain."

"I like the rain."

He smiled in that obnoxious way that Mel loved, and they started off.

It was almost 6:30 by the time we got there. That 'bit of a walk' turned out to be an hour and a half trek.

It was worth it though. We ended up on a cliff, There was a little circle of trees and wildflowers around a hole that had been gouged out of the edge. You could see everything from up there. The water lapped at the side of a 12 foot drop, there was a little beach on the other side. No one would know about it unless they came up here.

So we just sat for a bit, not really doing anything. Just enjoying each other's company.

"Lets play a game." Ben sat up.

"What game?"

"2 truths and a lie."

"That's from like fifth grade."

"So, its fun, and we get to learn a bit about each other in the process."

"Fine-"

"You go first."

"No! You."

"What, you afraid I'll guess?"

"Whatever." This was her chance, it was now or never.

"Um… I once killed a cat names Freddy. I think, that you're the only person I've ever actually trusted, I think I'm falling in love with you…" _Why did I say that! Whatever, just say the last. _"And I remember you, from 7 years ago, exactly the way you are today. Except your eyes were red." She whispered the last part. He moved closer to her.

"If I wanted to, I could make you do anything I wanted. I know that I'm falling in love with you." Mel sucked in a quick breath. He smiled and pulled her closer. So that they were nearly touching. But then his face hardened, and his voice was soft. "I'm a vampire."

She didn't say anything. And neither did he. They sat there for what seemed like hours, but was really only minutes.

Finally he took her hands in his. He kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Then, just as it started to rain. He dove off the cliff.

()()()()()()()

Mel didn't say anything. She couldn't. She knew he wasn't lying, and when he was gone, she didn't feel anything.

She walked all the way. The car they had driven in was gone. And when she finally got home it was nearly 10.

Maria had been worried sick. But as soon as she saw the girl's face, she knew something terrible had happened.

That night Mel went to sleep. And in her dreams, she saw red turn to gold.

The next day she went to the house. The door was unlocked, and everything was gone. Except for the piano. It was still in the main hall. No one who owned a piano could ever leave it, no matter how much they thought they could. Your fingers remember the keys. So Mel took out a pen and paper. She wrote something, and put the note on the piano.

_**Sometimes, all you need is a subtle change to make the melodies fit.**_

Then she left.

**That's all there is,**

**There isn't**

**Anymore**

**Hope you guys like that. If you want me to write more, than tell me. **__


End file.
